


Love Me Dead

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: Epic (2013), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Croods (2013)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, At the same time, Dating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Implied Relationships, Jack will be dating multiple women, Love, MILFs, Multi, Multiple Relationships, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Seduction, Shy!Jack, Smoking, Threesome, Valentine's Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: (Harem AU) Jack Overland Frost is the luckiest boy in school. It's the beginning of February, the month of love, and he has finally asked out his longtime crush, the beautiful Elsa Arendelle, out on a date and has gotten laid for the first time. However, they are not officially a package yet. Afterwards, Elsa gives him a most unusual (and non-negotiable) ultimatum that he cannot refuse: he must have sex with a number of girls around the school of her own choosing throughout the entire month, one for each day. If he can successfully satisfy each woman, then he can choose to either be with Elsa or one of the women he's bedded. (MILFs included)
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Jack Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "~ She moves through moonbeams slowly  
> She knows just how to hold me  
> And when her edges soften  
> Her body is my coffin  
> I know she drains me slowly  
> She wears me down to bones in bed  
> Must be the sign on my head  
> That says, oh  
> Love me dead! Love me dead! ~" - Ludo, 2008

_**Toronto, Canada  
January 31, 2020  
Friday  
8:44 AM** _

Sheets and sheets of pure ghostly white painted the grass and the roofs and the trees like a soft blanket. It was that time of year and it was only just the beginning of it, as well. Winter breezes filled the overcast morning air, bringing along with it the soft, monotonous cacophony as the expanses of nature was hard at work, artistically-inclined as usual. The school bus drove through the soggy asphalt road and arrived at the high school right on time. As soon as Jackson Overland Frost stepped off the bus with the other students, he looked around and found his three friends, Hiccup, Eugene, Kristoff, Guy and Nod waiting for him by the bench. It was the last day of the month of January and then it’s onto February, with snow all around, the temperature at roughly 12 degrees below and Valentine’s Day was only day’s away. Once he joined up with his friends, they all got up from their seat and were ready to head in from the cold.

“Morning, you guys.” greeted Jack.

“Hey, man.” Kristoff responded, giving him a light (at least to him) pat on the back.

“How about this weather, huh?” Jack replied, getting a good look at the snow all around them. It was his favorite time of year. He was always a winter person. There was a lot of fun to do like snowball fights, building snowmen and so much more. It’s almost enough to feel like a child again, even as you’ve grown up. 

“You’re telling me.” spoke the ever-sardonic Hiccup. “Oh, it’s so amazing.”

Call it intuition, call it a hunch, but Jack could tell from the dry tone in his voice that Hiccup was definitely not in the best of moods at the moment. Him and Hiccup have been friends since the second grade and they’ve had each other’s back for the longest time. Two weeks ago from now, Hiccup and Astrid had broken up, which was jarring, but not unexpected. They’ve been dating for over two years and, needless to say, their relationship wasn’t exactly picture perfect. Now Astrid has always been a bit hard on the guy, bossing him around and landing punches whenever she sees fit. Then one night, she calls him up on the phone and tells him that she’s looking to see other people. Astrid probably lost interest in him. It hit Hiccup really hard where it hurt the most. They’ve been dating for a long time and all they’ve done was exchange a flirty banter and kisses, especially punches. They haven’t even had sex yet.

“Oh, cheer up.” Jack rested a comforting hand on his shoulder as the boys entered the building. “Things will get better eventually.”

“And she probably wasn’t the right one for you anyway.” Guy shrugged with honesty. He, too, didn’t even need to ask why Hiccup was so down in the dumps today. “I mean, face it, she was kinda controlling, to say the least. And that’s saying something.”

“Yeah, like ‘I need to go fuck someone else. Someone who is more hot.’” Nod mockingly bragged, putting on his best Astrid impersonation, which only earned him a smack upside the head by Kristoff.

“So who am I gonna ask to the Valentine’s Dance?” asked Hiccup, ignoring Nod’s immature jab. “I got nobody.”

“You’re a bachelor now, my man.” Eugene boisterously assured him, putting his arm around his body, bringing him into a one-arm embrace. “There’s plenty of chicks out there. Like Shego.”

“Too scary.” denied Hiccup.

“What about Eep Crood?” mentioned Kristoff.

“Too brash, too rowdy. And she smells like feet.” Hiccup shuddered at such a thought. “I doubt she ever bathes.”

“Well, there’s Fiona-” 

“No way. She farts too much.” Hiccup almost immediately, crossing his arms.

“You sure you’re not into that?” asked Eugene with genuine curiosity, but that didn’t sit too well with his friends.

“Eugene!” barked Hiccup as he blushed not with embarrassment, but with furious annoyance.

“Hey, I’m just saying. You never know. Wise man once said on the internet, ‘fart sex is better than no sex’.” explained Eugene while the other boys merely shook their heads and rolled their eyes. The dude was honestly a perverted numbskull sometimes.

“Can we drop it?” Jack interjected.

The boys seperated to go look for their lockers and put their things away. Both Jack and Hiccup arrived at theirs and as they unlocked the doors and placed their books and other items inside, Hiccup couldn’t help but ask the obvious question.

“So who are you going to the dance with?”

“Well, I’m being honest, I’m going to try and ask Elsa.” Jack answered, looking at him.

“You mean Elsa Arendelle? The snow queen from history class?” Hiccup inquired, raising an eyebrow. Of course, this wasn’t strange to him. Jack has had a huge crush on Elsa for the longest of time. The girl was just so beautiful, with her flowing platinum blonde hair tied into a French braid, always wearing blue, that purple eyeshadow, she was totally a hottie. She practically had men groveling at her feet, worshiping such flawless beauty. She and Jack have spoken from time to time, but Jack has never had any luck asking her out once. In fact, he’s always been such a wallflower, afraid of speaking his mind or opening up to certain women in fear of screwing things up. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have personal desires.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” nodded Jack with total confidence, but Hiccup was not fooled.

“Dude, you’ve never even gotten close to asking her out.” Hiccup reminded him with a deadpan. “How will you know if she’ll even say yes?”

“Well, if she doesn’t, then she doesn’t. I mean, I want to have a decent relationship with the one. And I think she’s the one.” confessed Jack as they both made their way down the direction to the cafeteria.

“If you're sure, then why not ask her right now?” Hiccup reasoned as he pointed forward, turning his friend’s attention in front of him and Jack gasped when he noticed Elsa, herself, in all her picturesque glory, veering towards their direction with her sister, Anna. They were laughing and talking to each other until Elsa saw Jack before them and smiled kindly.

“Oh, hey, Jack.” Elsa grinned as the two met face to face. Jack’s face was heating up right now as he tried to find the courage to utter a concrete sentence to his crush, the literal goddess standing right in front of him, the beautiful and sexually-attractive girl of his dreams.

“Um, hi…...Elsa.” stammered Jack with no control over the glowing red hue on his cheeks. Hiccup gave him a slight nudge on the back, encouraging him silently.

“So what’s going on?” asked Elsa.

“I…...well, I...uh…….just want to say, um……..” Jack tried and tried to say the words while Hiccup waited with anticipation. “..........that your recent post was……..stellar.”

“My post? Oh, right, that.” Elsa laughed, such a lovely melodic sound that graced Jack’s ears. However, Hiccup exhaled a sigh of vexation. “The one about the snowman. Heh! Yeah, that was hilarious. That was all Anna’s idea, though.”

“Well, you said you wanted fun.” Anna reminded her with playful annoyance, smiling nonetheless.

“We named him Olaf, by the way.” Elsa remarked. “After the snowman we built together as kids. It was a good way to get in touch with your inner child.”

“Yeah, totally. Awesome.” Jack nodded vehemently in an almost obedient fashion, not noticing Hiccup unimpressed frown. “Hey, I was hoping I could…..uh, tell you something. Something important.”

“Well, can it wait, maybe?” asked Elsa, not wanting to hurt his feelings. “Maybe see me at lunch. Then you can tell me everything.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait.” Jack responded, still emotionally reserved.

“Sweet! See ya then.” Elsa winked at him as she left down the hallway with her sister in tow.

“I’m telling you, he’s perfect. He’s so cute.” Anna whispered in her sister’s ear once they were out of earshot, causing them both to giggle. As soon as they disappeared into the crowd of teenagers, Hiccup gave a hard shove.

“What the fuck was that?” He scolded him with irritation. “She was right there!”

“I’m sorry, okay. It’s just not easy for me. I’ve never actually asked anyone out before. I get nervous around girls I find attractive.” Jack expressed in a stressful manner, hanging his head in shame. “I’m gonna blow it for sure.”

“Look, man, you gotta express yourself more.” advised Hiccup. “You need to break free from your invisible box of isolation. Try to be honest with yourself and talk more. Otherwise, you’re gonna end up letting the perfect one get away and you’re gonna be sorry. Like, really sorry.”

“Easy for you to say.” sighed Jack with a shake of his head. “You got to endure like two years of emotional abuse before it all blew up in your face.”

“Hey, I told you! It was a mutual breakup, okay?” Hiccup avowed with instant denial.

“Whatever.”

* * *

Classes proceeded as usual. Jack was sitting through one lecture after another in each period. Jack knew he was in every class as Elsa, but they never sat anywhere near each other, much to his disappointment. However, they would exchange a few glances towards each other. Elsa would smile and waved at him and Jack would just simply wave back, because that’s as close to an interaction they would ever get during class. But Jack hoped that one day, he’d have the guts to ask Elsa out and be his girlfriend. He prayed to God himself to give him the strength and the motivation to simply say “I love you”. But alas, it was all for naught. Jack was on his own in this one. He had to man up. 

Elsa was just among the many bangable broads in school. Her sister, Mavis Dracula, Gogo Tomago, just to name a few. And yet Elsa has never allowed any man to enter her life in the past, at least not that anyone’s heard of. Perhaps she’s saving herself the right one to ask her, someone who she could deem worthy of her bed. All Jack needs right now is the right moment, the perfect window of opportunity. After the first three periods, it was lunch time. Today they were serving Salisbury steak with curly fries, same as every Friday. It was either this or that caesar salad with the olives and tomatoes. He was sitting with his friends as always.

“So I was thinking we could hit the arcade tomorrow afternoon.” suggested Hiccup in a conversation that Jack was having any part of.

“Nah, man. I gotta study for this test next Monday.” Eugene replied. “And my parents are gonna confiscate my van if I don’t ace that test. I’ve already flunked the last three tests.”

“That’s cool. As long as you’re not sitting through another episode of Bob’s Burgers.” Kristoff smirked, reveling in his friend’s offended reaction.

“It was exclusive content, dickhead. I wasn’t going to miss another.” defended Eugene.

“Yeah, let’s not grab the bull by the horns and say we did it.” snarked Nod patronizingly. “Principal North will haunt you, but not as much as Mr. Pitchiner. That guys the stuff of nightmares.”

“Hey, Jack.”

The soft and familiar feminine tone derailed Jack’s train of thought and brought him back to reality as he lifted his head to see Elsa of all people standing there before him, hands behind her back in a tentative manner and a genuine smile on those lovely, cupie doll lips of hers. Feeling his heart beat faster than a Cherokee drum, Jack blushed madly at her presence, but remembered that she promised to hear him out at lunch and Elsa was a woman of her word. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what this meant for all of Jack’s friends instantly got up from the table and departed to leave the two alone together.

“See ya, pal.” Hiccup whispered. “I believe in you.”

The moment they were gone, it was just him and Elsa as the latter took her seat next to him on the table. A bit too close, to be specific, much to Jack’s growing secret pleasure that he fought his very best to not show openly to the angel before him. For her part, however, Elsa seemed amused by his reaction and not the least bit creeped out or confused at all. It’s like she was aware of the psychological and sensual hold her aura had on the poor boy.

“So what did you want to tell me?” Elsa asked as she listened with all ears.

“I was thinking that maybe….”

“Yes?”

“.....that maybe…….”

“Uh-huh.”

Elsa focused just on Jack at this point and only Jack. For he could’ve sworn that Elsa was expecting this turn of events and knew what Jack wanted to say while she waited patiently to speak his peace.

“......that maybe if you wanted to go out tomorrow.” Jack breathed a sigh as he finally said his bit, glad to have that out of his system.

“Me? Really?” Elsa asked with widened eyes.

“Yeah. I’d…..like to get to know you more, you know. Like maybe we could catch a drink, see the city, whatever you feel like. It’s your call, honestly. I’m okay if you don’t wan-”

“I’d love to.” squeaked Elsa with sudden excitement, silencing Jack’s string of unconscious babbling. “Sounds like fun. What did you have in mind, exactly?”

“Well, there’s this ice rink down Earl Rd. and I know how much you enjoy ice skating, right?” suggested Jack. “Plus there’s also-”

“Ice rink it is then.” Elsa spoke with frankness, having made up her mind.

“What? Really?” He asked her surprised, earning him a nod. “But I’ve never actually skated before and that last time I did, I almost broke my head.”

“I can teach you. And I’ll make damn sure you won’t break your head or anything…….important.” Elsa assured him with that cool and inviting sense of confidence and determination with a slight smirk in an almost seductive way before winking at him, making him blush even more.

“No problem. Sounds like a date.” Jack forced out.

“Can we exchange numbers? So I can call you when I’m ready?” asked Elsa.

“Um, sure.” answered Jack as they took their phones out and gave each other their phone numbers. This was it, Jack thought. He actually did it. He asked Elsa Arendelle out on a date. And to think it took him this long to actually grow a spine. After they were done, Elsa got up.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow, Jack.” Elsa said sweetly and left him alone at the table, completely bewildered and gobsmacked. Then suddenly his friends, who were sitting at an adjacent table aside from them and listening to the whole thing, returned to their white-haired friend, surprised that he finally gained the courage to ask his crush out and it paid off.

“Well done, kid. Well done.” congratulated Kristoff, bringing Jack into a warm embrace and gave him a noogie, which the latter just accepted.

“It’s about fucking time, snowball. You finally grew some balls.” Hiccup gave him a smack on the shoulder with a smirk of approval.

Meanwhile, Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes playfully at the scene from afar as she returned to her table with her sister. Anna, who was smirking mischievously, had been watching everything and was the one to urge her older sister toward Jack, since Elsa, too, was nervous about speaking to him since she also had a crush on the white-haired teen. 

“So how did it go?” asked Anna, anxious for some gossip.

“We’ll be skating on the ice rink tomorrow.” replied Elsa with a big smile on her face.

“Nice!” Anna cheered with victory. “You better show him a good time. A man won’t sleep with a woman unless she knows what he wants.”

“Oh, Anna.” Elsa chuckled, shaking her head at her. She loved her sister with all her heart, but honestly, she can be quite a child sometimes. Can’t take a lot of things too seriously. “I’ve already got big plans for him. And offer, if you will. One that will not refuse.”

“And what’s that?” Anna asked with a slight head tilt.

“Not here. I’ll tell you when we get home.”

“No, tell me now. Since you brought it up, I need to know.” Anna begged and pleaded, desperate for some juicy intel.

“Anna, please. There’s too many people here. I want this to just be between me, you and all our friends, you understand?” Elsa reminded her in her best strict tone.

“Oh, fine.” Anna rolled her eyes as she took a bite out of her fries.


	2. Day 1: Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jack/Elsa) Late in the afternoon, Jack goes on his first date with Elsa at the local ice hockey arena after closing, leading to a steamy intercourse out on the ice. That's when Elsa gives him her offer to sleep with numerous woman that she picks for him for the entire month.

**DAY 1:**

**_Downtown Suburbs_  
 _February 1, 2020  
Saturday  
_ ** **_8:03 PM_ ** ****

Sitting quietly in his room, Jack doodled away in his notebook absent-mindedly, just one of the things that helps relax his mind and give him something to do than just lazing around in his room. His drawings were mostly spot on and he etched very creatively. It was a mild juxtaposition to painting a picture of the ocean or a mountain in Colorado, you take your pick. There was no denying that his mind was spiraling at the moment. After so many months of sitting back, trying to mow through his insecurities and get that chance before it was gone forever. It was a window that would not stay open for long. But today was going to be the day. Today he was going on his first real date with the school’s most alluring alpha female, Elsa Arendelle. It was a dream come true.

He could remember it like it was yesterday when he first laid eyes on her, basking in her beauty. She was very well-known around the entire school, the faculty, social media, she was practically a celebrity. She had so many friends, so much praise and dozens of horny men attempting to woo her and get into her pants. But Elsa was your average Mary Sue, but she was no prude either. Rumor has it that she banged Hans Westergaard from the ninth grade. He had her wrapped around his finger and she was like putty in her hands. She only gave subtle details to this proclaimed encounter, but not one person could have predicted her to have fallen for the whims and wiles of Hans of all people. The guy was a real prick, an obnoxious skirt-chasing sociopath with no differentiation of right from wrong. In fact, one time he and Snotlout locked Jack in his closet and he was stuck there until Hiccup helped him out. But despite such an encounter, she and Hans were no power couple or any kind of couple for that matter as far as she was concerned. Hans was probably using her for his lecherous needs and wanted something to brag about to his friends as if he had won first place in the Olympics.

Currently, Jack’s mother was working late in the office and his father was passed out on the couch in front of the TV after a long morning shift in the office. His sister, Emma, was having a sleepover with some friends at Riley’s house, so it was just them guys. He also has an older brother named Michael who is in college right now, studying history and geometry. They usually keep in touch via text messaging and FaceTime. But it mostly takes forever for Michael to respond to his brother’s messages, either he’s too busy studying, partying at the frat house or just hanging out with his roommates for all Jack knew. While drawing, he was texting with Hiccup who was at the arcade with the rest of the guys. 

**_Hiccup: You sure you got this?_ **

**_Jack: Of course._ **

**_Hiccup: Ok. Just don’t blow it or else. ANd remember to use protection.Lol_ **

**_Jack: STFU_ **

**_Hiccup: 😂🤣😂 He heh. Rotf_ **

**_Jack: Anyway, I should be ready to go soon. I’ll see where the road takes me._ **

**_Hiccup: Hopefully inside Elsa. 😏_**

At this point, Jack was done with the foolishness of the conversation as he placed the phone and readjusted his desk lamp to better focus on the delicate pencil strokes on his notebook paper. He wants it to be just right. And he messes up, he’ll just have to erase and start over. Just when everything was falling into place, his phone rang. Breathing a sigh, he looked and was surprised to see the caller ID, it was Elsa calling him right now. Gulping and clearing his throat, he slowly accepted the call, pressed the phone to his ear and let out a fragile, “Hello?”

“Hey, Jack. It’s me.” came Elsa’s voice on the other end. “So listen I’m ready for our little outing this afternoon. Meet me at the river by the bridge in one hour. Don’t be late, okay?”

“Okay, see you then.” Jack answered.

“Excellent. Bye.” Then she hung up completely.

Right away, Jack bookmarked his notebook with a mental note to return to it soon and shot up from his chair to get ready. He grabbed his coat, beanie and gloves because it was going to be chilly out at this hour. Though he made sure to head downstairs slowly since his father was still napping on the couch with the television left on, static and all. The man needed his rest after working so hard all day. Any amount of noise would startle him awake. Step by step with the stealth of a mouse, Jack tiptoed over to the front door and left the house, closing the door behind him with his father thankfully not noticing a thing. And just as he expected, it was as freezing out there than it was akin to Antarctica with thick layers of snow all around. So Jack journeyed off through the neighborhood, listening to his boot-clad feet crunch in the snow-covered sidewalk. Jack kept walking down the block until he found the pathway between two houses that led to a shortcut which cut through the woods, connecting the suburbs to the streets of town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa sat on the bench with a cup of caffè mocha in her mittened hand while facing the frozen river which had a nice view of the skyscrapers on the other side. Said bench she was on sat near the large cobblestone bridge which had a flight of stairs on both sides and a walking path that stretched underneath it. Just a couple meters behind her was a copper statue of an American war soldier. And as she idly sat waiting for Jack to arrive, she hummed a soft, relaxing tune to herself, allowing the cool vapors to flow from her mouth.

“ _~ Into the unknown. In the unknown. Into the unknown! ~_ ”

After what seemed like minutes, Elsa finally heard the familiar sound of feet crunching in the snow behind her approaching closer and closer. Elsa intuitively guessed who it was and didn’t need to turn her head around.

“Hey.” Jack greeted her as he sat down beside her.

“Hey.” Elsa greeted back with a smile towards him.

“So you ready?” asked Jack.

“Of course.” nodded Elsa with inconspicuous eagerness. She downed the last gulp of her coffee and tossed it in the trash can beside her. “So do you know where this ice rink is?”

“It’s just down the road from here. Only a mile and a half.” answered Jack as he pointed in the direction on the right of them. Elsa then stood up, already ready to have some fun with her friend, and offered her hand to him. 

“Shall we, then?”

Jack smiled and accepted her hand and allowed her to help him up, while at the same time, feeling another blush paint his face from actually holding his crush’s hand. It was just getting better and better as he was already beginning to suspect that Elsa was intentionally giving him not-so-subtle hints that she digged him. He allowed Elsa to lead the way when she claimed to have been there from time to time in the past. Jack knew how to get there, too, but perhaps he wanted her to walk in front of him just so he could have a few of her from behind, especially her gorgeous round derriere in those tight jeans, which truly accented her thick curves. Unknown to him, however, Elsa already knew what was on his mind as they ventured to their destination and held a mysteriously smirk on her face. If only Jack knew what she had in mind for him. And she had a feeling it will help change his life forever for the absolute better.

It took a while, but they finally made it to the place they wanted to be. It was the local ice skating arena where hockey teams have played before. Memories flooded Jack’s mind when he remembered going with Emma and Jamie to attend Riley’s first hockey game. She scored twenty points for her team and it helped them win the game. Unfortunately, Jack realized that the place was deserted. No cars in the parking lot, all the lights were off and it only meant one thing.

“Aw, damn it. The place is closed.” Jack groaned in exasperation and utter disappointment, feeling let down by this turn-of-events as he was really hoping to learn skating.

“Not on my watch.” Elsa objected with a sinister grin on her face as she carried on towards the building. “Come on.”

“Elsa, forget it. We’re too late. It’s not-” Jack had to go keep up with her as the girl walked even faster like a child wanting to get into the candy store. “Elsa, wait! Wait up!”

“We’re still getting in.” declared Elsa mischievously to him with determination.

“Elsa, they’re not open. The place is locked up tight.” Jack attempted to gently dissuade her from the situation and hopefully steer her towards a walk in the park instead. However, the snow-haired girl had other ideas.

“You wanna bet?” asked Elsa rhetorically with a disturbing Grinch smile, which began to put Jack on edge as the realization struck him like a runaway car.

“Are you suggesting we….break in?” asked Jack with shock.

“Oh, come on.” Elsa begged. “I wouldn’t call it breaking in. We just sneak inside, have our fun and get out. Don’t worry, we won’t be hurting anything.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Hey, you’re not gonna flake on me now, are you?” She asked with a hand on her hips as if to guilt-trip him into play along with her plan. Once again, it took forever for Jack to ask her out and this was his chance to prove himself to her and he didn’t want her to think of him as some kind of loser. And furthermore, it was his idea to come here in the first place. He darted his eyes around until he noticed a window that was serendipitously left slightly ajar. 

“What about there?” He asked, gesturing towards the open window.

“Good thinking, Frosty.” Elsa joked, giving him a tap on the shoulder before they marched over. 

It was only five inches above their heads. Elsa volunteered on going first. She had Jack lift her up to reach it. In the process of elevating her off the ground, Jack got another, more up-close view of her butt in his face before Elsa grabbed onto the window and pulled herself in. After some struggle, Elsa helped Jack climb inside as well and before they both knew it, they were inside the arena. It was, naturally, dark as could be in there. They pulled out their phones to use as flashlights to navigate their way in the pitch black darkness. They managed to find one of the ice rinks inside. Scoping around with their phones as their only light source, Elsa finally found some light switches to the entire room. Flipping them on, it bathed the entire rink with light.

“Well, this is amazing.” commented Elsa as she removed her coat. “Take your coat off, it’s not that cold in here.”

“Okay.” He agreed, removing his winter apparel.

It didn’t take long for Elsa to find some ice skates. She put them on and began to skate onto the ice with Jack watching her. Elsa was just a natural. She’s been skating on ice since she was a little girl. She and her sister. It was like the one thing she was good at. Skating and dancing around using graceful moves that would make Michelle Kwan jealous, she curved and spun around like a majestic ballerina princess, all the while Jack enjoyed it from the middle row on the bleachers. Reaching the center, she finishes her performance with a twirl at the center before landing on the foot, striking a pose. Jack applauded her from above and she gave an exaggerated bow. Elsa then invited Jack to join her out on the ice. Jack was hesitant at first, but it took some……….persuasion.

Getting his skates on, Jack cautiously placed one foot on the ice with Elsa by his side to guide him along the way. Once he was on the ice, he immediately slipped, but thankfully Elsa was there to hold onto him. To be honest, Jack was having a tough time skating on ice as it required perfect balance. Elsa held onto him tightly as they glided across the rink together, helping him keep it steady. After some practice, he was beginning to get the hang of it. But Elsa remained, in case he still slipped. Jack was really starting to have fun with this experience. Here he was, learning out to skate with his crush. This was starting to be the best day of his life. The two were enjoying each other’s company, skating together in each other’s arms. Afterwards, the two sat on the bleachers at the very top row, relishing the night’s events.

“Can I tell you something?” asked Elsa, breaking the ice (no pun intended).

“Yeah, what?” asked Jack.

“You remember Hans Westergaard?” Elsa began with a serious tone, turning her head toward him.

“Yes, why?”

“Well, let’s just say he and I never really had sex.” confessed Elsa. However, Jack was not at all surprised by this since she didn’t seem like the kind of person to end up with a planet-sized douchebag like him. Her sister, maybe. But certainly not Elsa.

“Are you serious?” He asked her.

“Uh-huh. We were never even together to begin with. Though, my sister had a crush on him once.” Elsa explained, shrugging her shoulders. “Until she realized what a pompous asshole he really is.”

“What a shock.” sighed Jack. “Did you know he stuffed me in my locker once?”

“No. He actually did that?” gapped Elsa with an appalled expression.

“Yeah. I was getting my text book out of my locker, then all of the sudden, he pushes me inside and locks me in. I was stuck in there for like four hours before Hiccup came to help me out.”

“Jackass.” grumbled Elsa angrily. “Well, thank god for Hiccup, right?”

“I’ll say.” Jack stated in agreement. “We’ve had each other’s backs as long as I can remember.”

Elsa nodded as the two sat there when a still pause settled in before Elsa decided to get to the real topic and ask him something much more personal.

“How long have you had a crush on me?”

Jack widened his eyes as if he had just witnessed a murder, seriously taken aback by Elsa’s sudden frankness on a sensitive matter. But nevertheless, he had to provide her with an answer.

“Very……..very long time. Why do you ask?” He stammered.

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” Elsa reminded him, completely turning to face him. “Why else would you ask me out here tonight? I mean, it’s written all over your face. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking peeks at me recently.”

“W-What? I mean, I…………” Elsa only giggled at his hilarious reaction; stuttering his words in his quest for a feasible explanation to her question before standing up and walking downward off the bleachers.

“Where are you going?” asked Jack.

“Back on the ice.” Elsa called back matter-of-factly before she stepped foot on the rink without her skates.

“But you’re not wearing your skates.” He reminded her with concern that she may slip and hurt herself.

“I know.” Was what she could only say as she maneuvered out onto the ice, surprisingly not slipping or falling. Perhaps the ice wasn’t very slick. “Relax, it’s not that slippery. Come on out. Just be careful, though.”

“Um, okay. If you say so.” 

Jack reluctantly decided to take her advice as he gently moved onto the ice in his sock feet. Strangely enough, he really didn’t slip as easily. The entire surface felt pretty sturdy and nonskid at best with Jack now feeling more confident as he moved across the ice toward Elsa at the center of the rink. Elsa smiled that he was able to trust her enough to not chicken out like a pussy and man up to confront his fears. Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived as Jack suddenly slipped and lost his footing, starting to fall backwards. Elsa grabbed onto him to keep him in balance, but ended up being pulled down as Jack fell flat on his back on the ice with Elsa landing right on top of him. And as they regained their bearings, they noticed that their faces were inches close to each other.

They both giggled at this predicament, both red in the face before Elsa realized something. Jack was needing something soft and squishy and looked gobsmacked when he saw that he was holding Elsa’s breast. While embarrassed to death, Elsa, on the other hand, was actually flattered. Instead of lifting herself up or giving him a slap to the face for such an albeit accidental perverted move, she leaned forward and connected his lips with her own. At this point, Jack’s brain went haywire, his heartbeat going off the charts and his hormones exploding with fire. For all he knew, he was now in heaven where it was just her and him and nobody to disturb them. Jack snapped out of his bewildered state as she slowly accepted the kiss and the two moaned as Jack snaked his arms around her waist, holding her close while Elsa had her arms around his head, delving even deeper in the kiss, both their tongues battling for dominance and individual superiority over the other. Nothing to interrupt this moment. The two wanted to savor it as much as they could.

Elsa smirked and moaned with arousal into his lips once she felt his hand grope her buttocks, needing it gently as if it were made of dough. After what felt like an hour, the two broke apart for her and Elsa stared down at him with a seductive grin before she lifted herself up and felt a familiar throbbing tightness poking against her rear. She had him right where she wanted him. Grabbing the end of her shirt, she slowly lifted it up and discarded it immediately, revealing a pair of D-cup breasts in a dark blue laced bra. Jack could only stare as his face heated up, getting a gander at that smooth, curvaceous, pale and flawless skin of hers just begging to be felt. 

“What are ya waiting for, tiger?” asked Elsa with a beckoning smirk.

Jack didn’t need to be asked twice as his hands shot up to cop a feel of Elsa’s boobs for the first time and, god, it was like no other feeling in the entire world. Nothing could compare this experience with anything else. Elsa moaned sensually as his hands did their work, throwing her head back as her whole body heated up as well, the feeling her breasts being grabbed sending electrical currents up and down from her brain to her beating heart. A sense of euphoric ecstasy was in order. Now it’s time to get serious. As Elsa stood up briefly to unzip her pants and remove them, she ordered Jack to remove his own shirt and unzip his fly. Once Elsa was clad in only her undergarments leaving little to the imagination, she slowly slipped her bra and panties to unveil her round boobs and moist pussy to the world and tossed them aside.

She nestled back down to fish something out of Jack’s pants and found what she was looking for. There it was before her very eyes; a 12-inch throbbing member that had her licking her lips as she bent down and licked his rod up and down teasingly, causing him to twitch and convulse as she did so. An expected response. After tasting it a few more times, Elsa finally shoved the entire thing in her mouth, moaning as she gave Jack the ultimate blowjob of his life. Jack moaned, too, his hormones sticking dangerously to volcanic-style levels. Elsa bobbed her head up and up over and over, lubing his little friend like a pro. Then she removed it from her mouth before he could get there and licked her lips, smirking at him. Then she lifted herself up and carefully dangled her pussy right over his dick, aligning perfectly in a straight line and then she slowly lowered down, gently sliding his member deep inside of her.

This was now the best experience ever. Both of them held onto each other for support as Elsa slid his member in and out of her. But she needed to keep up if they were both going to reach the finish line. Elsa’s moan turned into yelps and into sexually screams as she sped up the process, accelerating a bit faster and faster. Jack held onto her waist like it was a lifeline as his lust-wracked brain controlled his every move with his penis penetrating her snatch. Faster they got, the hotter their bodies got and the closer they were to the climax. By now, Elsa was moved even faster as her screams got even louder since she felt him getting real close and she was, as well. Finally, the train struck. They both hollared out as they both orgasmed together, twitching from the release. Elsa panted heavily, drenched in sweat from the encounter and allowing the fatigue to set in while Jack looked almost ready to pass out with the encounter having snapped all of his energy.

Elsa slipped his dick out of her, allowing a spurge of white cum to spill out of her entrance and onto his rod. But luckily, she came prepared. Pulling out some wipes from her pants pocket, she wiped away the semen, cleaning herself and her partner before she laid down next to Jack on the ice as they both took a moment to regain their strength. Jack was on the moon. He’s achieved greatly at asking Elsa Arendelle out and they got intimate together on the first date. Who would’ve thought? Jack must really be the luckiest boy in the world to have actually gotten to second and third base with the prettiest girl in school.

“Wow. That was incredible.” breathed Elsa with fragile pants.

“Yes, it was.” Jack replied with a nod.

“You’re really not bad for a first-timer. Are you sure you’ve never had sex before?” asked Elsa curiously.

“Not really. I’ve been saving myself for you.” admitted Jack with a tired look in his eyes.

“Really? I mean you’ve had plenty of other pretty girls out there, you know.” reasoned Elsa, surprised that this was his first time, too.

“Yeah, but as tempting as that may sound, I’ve only had you on my mind.” Jack reminded her. 

“That’s sweet.” Elsa cooed with admiration, flattered by his compliment.

“So….does this mean that we’re, um……..a thing now?” asked Jack, hoping that he was finally in a relationship with the girl he loved. However, Elsa gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Not really.” She replied, much to his shock.

“What?”

“I mean, it was the best, but it definitely wasn’t the greatest.” Elsa replied, turning over to look at him, leaning her head on her arm. “Don’t get me wrong, you were awesome and it was magical, but I kinda had to help you through it the whole time. Usually, a woman enjoys a good fuck when a guy has to take control and work his way through it without effort. You did great, but I’m afraid you’re gonna need some serious practice.”

“Practice?” repeated Jack, not sure how to process that information. “I don’t understand.”

“Listen, we’re not official together yet, Jack. But we will be. I promise.” Elsa assured him. “But first you’re gonna need to know how to thoroughly satisfy a woman before we get there. So here’s what I’m thinking. Starting tomorrow, you will be paired up with one girl after another of my own choosing, a harem if you will, and fuck the shit out of them. Each passing day of the whole month, you’ll be having sex with one new girl for each day of the month of February. And by the last day of the month, if you have successfully satisfied each girl, I’ll give you a choice to either be with me or with one of the women you’ve fucked. I won’t care who you choose.”

“So you’re gonna be setting me up with several women just to teach me how to fuck you?” Jack replied, looking toward her, unable to believe what she was propositioning to him. After finally having sex with her, she straight-up tells him that she’s going to have him bed a dozen other women before they are officially lovers.

“Well, think of this as like an educational experience. You’ll get to know more people along the way and not to mention bang as many hot girls. Believe me, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It’s too good to pass up. Besides, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“And what if I refuse?” Jack gently asked.

“Well, it’s simple. You refuse, then we can’t be together.” asserted Elsa strongly, which caused Jack to sigh. Then her tone shifted into a more gentler and comforting one. “Look, Jack, I’m not trying to humiliate you or exhibit you as a sex offender or anything like that. This is just to help you understand what certain women expect and I’m giving you my full permission to fuck a variety of attractive women. I know that you’ve had sexual thoughts about some girls, not just me. So I’m letting you copulate with them before we can be an item, if you want to, that is.”

“What if I choose to want all of you?”

Elsa pondered this for a moment before stating, “That’s up for debate.”

“Alright, I guess I have no choice.” Jack finally relented, which made her smile blissfully.

“Great! You won’t regret it.” Elsa told him.

“I sure hope not.”

"You won't. I assure you, my dear." She reassured him. "One more thing. You can't reveal this to any of your friends until the end of the month. For now, we just let this be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay." Jack nodded, still somewhat uncertain.

That's when she gave him a rewarding smooch on the cheek, which at least got something of a smile out of him.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
